


Don’t Pay me a Compliment

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rey can’t take a compliment, Rey doesn’t believe in herself, ben is reys rock, confidence issues, mentions of abandonment, rose is the best friend ever, therapeutic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: Just some more therapeutic writing dealing with my issues! To say the least, I can’t take a compliment.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Don’t Pay me a Compliment

* * *

  
Rey was never able to take a compliment. It was like her body rejected it. It started when she was younger. Shortly after she was abandoned by her parents, she never felt good enough. Always questioning why. When she was given up by her first foster family, she knew her suspicions to be true. She wasn’t good enough. 

When her teachers complimented her in class, “Rey you’re such a smart child,” the first thing that would come across her mind, ‘_ you don’t deserve it’. _

As Rey grew older and learned to reach for her dreams and make her goals come true, she thought she would be able to get past her insecurities. 

In engineering school she met Rose. They both had their hearts set on mechanical engineering. Girls at the top of their class with no where to go but up. One day Rey met Rose’s boyfriend Finn and her confident world came to a screeching halt. 

She hadn’t realized that in the years it took to graduate high school and start college, no one had complimented her. She didn’t have anyone to impress or make proud. So when the day came and Finn was so kind and thanked her for being the best study partner for Rosie, that Rose couldn’t have done it without Rey. Rey was shocked to feel that rejection again. 

That rejection of any compliment whispered it’s way back into her body. Rey feigned a smile. Unable to express her disappointment.

***

“Rey!” Rose nearly yelled at her one day when she was sulking in the library. 

Finn had purchased a promise ring for Rose. They were set to be engaged after graduation. Rey desperately wanted to be happy for Rose. She hugged her tightly and insisted that she couldn’t be happier for her. 

A snide voice sank into the back of her mind, _ ‘you’ll never have that’. _Rey excused herself only to have Rose follow behind her. 

“Rey! Girl, you’re cute! Gorgeous! Beautiful! And one of the kindest and smartest people I know. You’ll find your person too. You deserve someone as amazing and warm-hearted like I have with Finn.” 

_ But you don’t. Nobody wants you. You’re plain. You don’t have the body anybody wants, your hair is too short for a woman. Men will never be into you. Your career is intimidating. You won’t be able to be a good mother. Rose will. She’s bright and bubbly and has a heart of gold. She met Finn in her twenties. She deserved him. You deserve no one. _

Rey pushed back her tears. As always hiding her true feelings from her friend. 

“You’re right! I’m just so very happy for you! You deserve it more than anything else in the world Rose!” 

*** 

When Rey first met Ben she thought it was a joke. She sat at Starbucks her senior year, filling out her graduation papers online when a god of a man came up to her. 

“Excuse me, do you live here?”

“I’m sorry?” Rey said as she looked up at his gorgeous face. His raven black hair fell to his shoulders and his eyes were honey brown pools that seemed to darken to match his intensity. 

“You’re here often, and I can’t help but admire you.”

“Is this a joke? Did Teedo send you?” 

“I’m sorry I don’t understand,” he said as he looked at her with a confused look on his face. 

Rey gathered her laptop into her book bag and grabbed her coffee. 

“I don’t know what you’re getting at, but you don’t think I see it? A guy like you doesn’t just talk to a girl like me,” Rey said before she stormed off down the sidewalk. 

“A girl like what? Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning with some of the most piercing hazel eyes I’ve ever seen. You clearly are smart because you’re lugging around an advanced engineering textbook and graduation paperwork. So I’ll ask again, a girl like what?” 

Rey’s heart quenched, a common sign of her body’s rejection. She felt her face fill with a crimson blush. 

“I appreciate the compliments.” 

“You're not like everyone else.”

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because you’re embarrassed by what I’ve said.” 

“I’m not embarrassed,” Rey said as she finally looked at the man following her, “I just don’t believe you.” 

“Why not?” He said, a look of concern in his eyes. 

“I don’t know,” she said, her voice cracking. 

He took her hand and asked if she wanted to go somewhere. She knew exactly where. 

***

Rey opened the door to the roof. Ben had been all over campus but never here. The engineering students shared the building with the architecture students. Finn's class. He created a garden on the roof with his class as a getaway for the students. 

Rey lead Ben toward a bench in the center. He was mesmerized by all the flowers and beautiful, tranquil foliage around him. 

“I can’t take a compliment. I physically can’t. It’s like I am hardwired to not believe it. I want to _ desperately_,” she said as her voice began to shake, “but anytime I’m paid a compliment by my friends, colleagues, teachers, my head says ‘no’.” 

“You’re worthy of them, Rey.” 

“ Ben you don’t know me. Everyone thinks they know me, nobody does,” she said as she looks down at the pebbles around her boots. 

“But I do,” Ben said as he tucked a finger under her chin. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Rey melted into his embrace. 

“I know you can’t believe it, but if you let me, I will spend as much time as you allow to make you believe that’s true.” 

Rey breath caught in her chest. 

*** 

Rey waited in the sitting area as the girls started to get antsy. Rose’s makeup was taking forever. Paige looked at Rey just before Rose stepped into the room. 

“You look breathtaking,” Rey said to her best friend. Rose blushed as she pulled her veil over her head and grabbed her bouquet from her sister, allowing the girls to lead her toward the hall. 

Poe met Paige at the head of the aisle and began the walk toward Finn and Amilyn. 

Rey looked up to be met with a pair of honey brown eyes. He said nothing. Just looked at her. 

“What?” She asked as she looked down at her satin dress that hugged her body perfectly. 

“Rey… you’re… I mean… I…” Ben stammered over his words. 

“I know,” Rey said as she took Ben’s arm. He didn’t have to compliment her. She knew what he was gonna say, and she was finally starting to believe it. 


End file.
